In phone books in mobile communication units, e.g. mobile phones, a number of predetermined operations are stored. These operations can be selected for execution on items, e.g. names and numbers for abbreviated dialling, that a user of the mobile phone has stored in the phone book. By selecting the phone book on the menu of the mobile phone, the operations stored in the phone book will be displayed on the display of the mobile phone together with the items stored in the phone book. To store items in the phone book, the keypad of the mobile phone is used in a manner known per se. The keypad is also used for selecting items displayed on the display as well as operations displayed on the display to be executed on the selected items.
Today, the use of the phone book is limited. This is i.a. due to the fact that for complex operations, such as conference calls, the user must have a detailed knowledge about the operations as such in order to be able to use them.